Video Log
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: The SPD rangers find a video log in New Tech that is addressed to 'rangers past, present and future'. When they gather and the log is played a story of pain and death in another time is unfurled. Can they prevent the same from occuring in their world?


I don't own the power rangers, but I do own Morgan and her team. If you want them, ask.

The Video Log

When the video log was found, no one at SPD had the equipment to read it because it was alien to them. It wasn't until the scientists working on interdimensional communication discovered where it came from that they even had a chance to view it and then it took them nearly a year to create something that would allow the video to be seen. In that time the SPD B-squad was able to hunt down all the rangers of Earth, past and present, that they could find. In the end they wound up with quite a number of them, all of the teams from the original Mighty Morphin' team to the Mystic Force team, even the Time Force team joined them when Jen, Sky's mother, contacted Trip and told him about the find in New Tech City. The only ones who were unable to come were Z's parents, as both were dead. By the time the technicians had finished the needed technology the rangers, even the ones from other planets, had managed to arrive on Earth and were gathered in the cafeteria of SPD headquarters. While the tech people set up the projector so that everyone could see what this log had to say to the rangers, the rangers in question mingled and talked, laughed and told stories of their times as rangers and of their lives in the present.

"Okay people, the technicians say that they are ready to try reading the log. Will everyone please find a seat."

Doggie Cruger, the commander Earth's SPD forces, waited for everyone to sit before he began his explanation, as none of the rangers save his own B-squad, knew what they had been called for.

"Nearly six months ago the Delta Base B-squad rangers located a box made of a type of metal that no one here had ever seen, nor heard of. When the box was opened all that was contained within was labeled as a video log, addressed to 'all the ranger guardians, past, present and future'. With that we decided that it would be best if we got whatever rangers we could from the past, and the future with our Time Force friends here, to view the log; whatever it is, it is addressed to all of you, so the higher ups in SPD though that you deserved to see it."

The lead tech nodded at Cruger, who smiled and stepped aside as the reader began to spin and the projector flickered to life.

**Video Log**

_The screen flickered to life, but the view was one that had everyone in the room gasping, some of the women holding their hands over their mouths. It was a steel room, obviously a command center of some kind, but it was in terrible disarray with equipment and other things thrown about. What was most disturbing to the rangers, however, was the blood that seemed painted onto some of the walls. Their view of the room was interrupted by the appearance of a young woman into the camera's view, as she sat directly in front of the camera. She reached up and hit a switch on the camera and suddenly the room full of rangers and SPD employees who had managed to wander in could hear groaning, banging and the scream of metal being torn asunder. The woman sighed and seemed to collect herself, giving the viewers time to look over what they could see of her. The first thing that they noticed was that she was filthy, covered in dirt and blood and other things that they were sure they didn't want to identify. She had short, spiky blonde hair and green eyes so tired that it hurt to look at them. She sat heavily, like she had just dropped into the chair and was contemplating falling off it and curling up onto the floor._

_ "Well, I guess I should get this started, ne? I'm just glad Tobias showed me his set up before he died; otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this. Anyway, my name is Morgan Chase and I am…_was_…the black hydra ranger of the Crystal Shard ranger team. The year is 2567 and the Earth…has fallen, for lack of a better term. What really happened was that we were invaded and the police force's rangers failed to keep the invaders at bay for any length of time. The quality of the police rangers has fallen since the era of the Time Force rangers and Space Patrol Delta; allowing practically anyone to become a ranger. When the invasion began the rangers folded like a deck of cards, leaving the civilians and the military to fight, but they weren't equipped for this. My team…my team was the morphing grid's last attempt at protecting the planet. The morphing grid took a bit of itself and shattered the piece, creating the Crystal Shards and then allowed those shards to fall to Earth. The shards, being a part of the grid, hunted out and bonded to those who exemplified that part of the grid; Theo the blue dragon was kind to a fault, Gretta the yellow owl was wise. Tobias the silver griffin was a protector, Tiny the white wolf was steadfast while our leader Bobby, the red bear, was loyal to the end. Unfortunately the populous had grown wary of non-police power rangers due to the few times that a ranger would go 'evil' even though all of them wound up on our side in the end. Those short periods of evil made the civilians very unwelcoming to us and they ended up being more harm than help. It was the populous that got Tiny killed, panicking that he was there instead of letting him fight the monster without getting in the way. By the time I was able to get there…Tiny…he told me not to bother removing the sword, that he was dead either way…then he died in my arms. He was the first of us to go, but not the last and now? Now I'm all alone here in what is left of the command center. I know that I'm not going to survive. I can't because they won't let me. The invaders have all but taken over and there is a bounty on my head that is enough to make even the most pro-ranger altruist into a hunter, but this isn't about my survival. Tobias had the idea that…if the story could be told…if those who had come before us could _know_ what we do now…then things could be changed. I know that my fate is sealed, as is the fate of my Earth, but yours…who knows? Maybe if you take my story to heart you can avoid all…this. _

_ The creatures who invaded are called simply 'the Invaders' and there is only a bit known about them. They came with little warning, their ships cloaked in such a way that none of our surveillance equipment was able to pick up on them. They landed…they first landed in California, Serbia and Iran and spread out from there, but their brains…the things that give them their orders and make them more than just…walking consumers…was here in California, just outside the town of Unicorn Mountain. They…they attacked everyone they could find at first, taking out the strong who would fight them, and then they began to just…take over. The rangers of Terra Protector died quickly…none of them could really put up much of a fight since they had simple police training rather than the ranger-oriented training of the old SPD. It was in the eighth month of this invasion that the morphing grid created my team. I was lying low, as low as I could when you consider that everyone knew that I would fight when given the opportunity. I had prepared for everything from a zombie apocalypse to the collapse of the national economy and anarchy, but the whole invasion thing threw me for a loop, so I had been adapting things. Then one day I walk outside and BAM! This thing from the sky, a shard of crystal I found out later, slammed into my chest and embedded itself into my heart. I honestly thought that I was going to die. I woke up a few minutes later with this urge to go to the Dead Tree. It was just that: a humongous dead tree in the center of the nearby woods and that is where I met the others and we realized what it was that had happened. _

_From then on we were fighting almost constantly._

_They are vulnerable to high energy attacks and bladed weapons, which makes my earlier paranoia about having plenty of swords around seem not so paranoid. Guns don't do shit except piss them off."_

_There was a heavy slamming sound against one of the walls and Morgan turned to face it, her ashen face paling even further as the light behind her shifted._

_ "I'm out of time. Listen, before he died Tobias found their base; it is where the brains are kept and I need to get there. I'm only going to have one shot at destroying them and if I can…_

_They brought the entirety of their people with them and all the brains are here. if I can kill the brains…then the other units…all the units around the world will die. It is the only chance we have left and I have to take it. All I really wanted to say was that I hope you can stop this from happening in your future. I…wish there was a way for us to meet. I wish I could have met a real ranger; spoken to someone who could tell that everything would be okay and actually believe it. I am the last Power Ranger of Earth and…it is a lonely position to have. _

_To all the power rangers of the past…you protected the Earth for decades, successfully and with minimal losses._

_You started as enemies in some cases, and yet, in the end, you fought together and won the day._

_You fought even without powers and when it seemed that everything was already lost; when it seemed there was nothing left to save._

_You were and are the greatest legends this planet has ever seen whether you were chosen by a higher being, chosen by the morphing grid or trained to be rangers, you all served with honor and integrity and you did yourselves, everyone who came before you and everyone who came after you proud._

_You were and are heroes of the highest order and deserve all the praise and adulation your egos can handle._

_And I am sorry that I failed you."_

_A single tear streaked down Morgan's face, etching a clear path down her face through the dirt and blood that decorated it as she closed her tired eyes. Morgan stood and backed away from the table, placed her right hand on her left wrist._

_ "Crystal Card, Black."_

_Her voice was dull and exhausted as her form was blocked by a brilliant flash of light and when the light died a ranger stood in her place. Another loud Bang issued from off screen and Morgan reached up to the camera and switched it off._

**End Video Log**

The cafeteria was silent as the projector went dark and the lights were turned on; no one had anything that they could say, they were too choked up. It was Hunter, of the Ninja Storm team that finally broke the silence.

"Well, that was enlightening. So what are we going to do about the 'Invaders'?"

()()()(

Crappy ending, I know, but I couldn't figure where to go from here and all I really wanted to write was Morgan's log. I might do a sequel where you find out what happens to her and maybe add a bit about how the rangers in the past deal with the Invaders.


End file.
